The present invention relates generally to an energy absorbing bumper and more particularly to an energy absorbing bumper for low speed impact.
Bumpers are used on vehicles and stationary guards for absorbing shock and impact from collisions. They are used both to prevent injury to persons as well as damage to property. The range of known bumper designs can vary from simple polymer moldings to complex hydraulic mechanisms In a related fashion, the cost of bumpers may also vary from relatively inexpensive to relatively expensive.
In almost all bumper designs, be they simple, complex, inexpensive, or costly, the primary functionality resides in absorbing collision energy in order to prevent or minimize damage to persons and/or property. A bumper design that retains these energy absorbing characteristics while remaining relatively inexpensive and having simplicity of construct would be highly desirable in a variety of applications.
One such application is in automotive vehicles bumper systems. These systems are typically designed to absorb the energy of slow speed impacts in order to prevent damage to the vehicle body or vehicle occupants Often, however, damage to such bumper systems during collisions can require replacement of the bumper. A bumper system that combines relative ease of construction, reduced construction costs, and adequate energy absorption could help reduce the replacement cost of such bumpers. A decrease in initial construction and replacement costs can lead to improved customer satisfaction and increased profitability.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have an energy absorbing bumper system with reduced manufacturing costs, reduced manufacturing requirements, and improved energy absorbing characteristics.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an energy absorbing bumper with relatively low manufacturing and assembly costs and improved energy absorbing characteristics.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, an energy absorbing bumper assembly is provided, The energy absorbing bumper includes a tube member and a first energy absorbing element positioned within the tube member The first energy absorbing element includes at least one flange portion allowing impact energy to be dissipated through vertical movement of the flange member in addition to energy absorbed by the horizontal displacement of the first energy absorbing element.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.